


Frozen in Place

by Pomme_Granite



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fanart, FemFrieza, FemYamcha, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Granite/pseuds/Pomme_Granite
Summary: A genderbend of a weird pairing thanks to FighterZ.





	Frozen in Place

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken my own twist on this pairing I've been seeing lately. It's really hard to make Frieza look any more feminine, but I also didn't want to give her an obnoxiously large pair of breasts or anything unsubtle like that.
> 
> As far as Frieza/Yamcha goes, while it's bizarre, I also find it very intriguing. Especially when Frieza calls him handsome just to fuck around with him while Yamcha's trying to kiss his ass so he doesn't get killed.


End file.
